


Worship

by soltryce (soaringswallow)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaringswallow/pseuds/soltryce
Summary: Molly worships the Moonweaver with his actions, his soul, and, sometimes, his body.Fjord is told to consume, and he is always hungry.Beau has only ever rushed things when sometimes, all you need is time.The Mighty Nein and their relationship with their bodies. Not really porn, mostly introspection.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote the words "Mollymauk worships with his body" in an rp and I was like... well, we need to dig into that.
> 
> So here you go. It's short and kinda bittersweet, but I feel like I hit all the right spots.

The Moonweaver looks upon her followers with love and pride.  
Mollymauk worships her with his actions. With his soul. And, when he has the privacy to do it, with his body.  
He sits back in the dark, and where he is usually loud and enthusiastic during sex, now he is quiet. Reverent. There's little moans and sighs, and they are a prayer in their own right. When he comes, it's with her name on his lips, and a feeling of calm that he never achieves in any other way. 

~

Sometimes Fjord wakes up from dreams of power and freedom and control, and he finds himself achingly hard.  
He closes his eyes and thinks of the ocean. Of the feeling of his falchion in his hand, of magic thrumming in his veins, and he comes with a curse.  
He is left feeling hungry for more. 

~

Jester is very comfortable with her body, a side effect of where she grew up.  
Sometimes she feels herself aching for something - maybe she's just seen Fjord shirtless and dripping wet on the beach, or she's been watching Beau do her morning workout.  
She finds a private little spot and relaxes, her fingers deep inside her as she looks up at the sky.  
She is content, and she comes with a deep, happy sigh. 

~

Nott does not like the way her claws feel against her own skin. Inside her.  
She's never had sex with another goblin and she doesn't want to. That includes herself.  
Maybe it will be different when she's changed. Maybe it won't. Anyway, she doesn't see the big deal. 

~

It is hard to pleasure yourself when every one of your nice memories is overshadowed by bad ones.  
Astrid's nails raking down his back as he pushes inside her are replaced with the feeling of a whip on his back. Eodwulf's too clever tongue pushes inside his mouth and it tastes like ashes.  
It's what he deserves.  
Even this small pleasure is too good for a monster like him. 

~

Sex has always been somewhat of a rebellious act for Beau. As everything she did when she was younger, really.  
Now, sometimes, she spreads her legs and allows herself to take her time.  
To let her fingertips draw circles on the inside of her thighs before she pushes inside.  
She rocks her hips slowly, for once in her life in no rush.  
Sometimes all she needs is a couple minutes to slow her mind down. 

~

Nature is life and life is nature. Caduceus remembers being told about these things when he was old enough to fully understand.  
These are still moments when he can connect with the world around him.  
Pleasure is for everyone. It's everywhere.  
And he rides the waves of it as the Wildmother intended. 

~

Yasha misses Zuala with every touch, with every curl of her own fingers.  
She remembers her voice whispering sweet nothings, and she smiles.  
Zuala is gone, but Yasha is still hers, and her name is the only sound Yasha makes when she pushes herself over the edge.


End file.
